The Second Birth of Aya Brea
by Rachel Kitty Meow Meow
Summary: Aya Start's a new life In L.A.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part One**_

_**Peirce Carradine**_

**Chapter one**

Aya stretched lazily, as she looked around her new apartment. L.A. was so much brighter, and alot buisier, than New York. Clad in a pair of boot-cut blue jeans, an old fitted Alice Cooper T-shirt, and bear feet, she headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She'd been in L.A. for a few weeks, requesting a transfer from her old boss, Douglas Baker, Police Chief of the 17th Precinct in New York. She had already been briefed by Eric Baldwin on what and who she would be employed by. The FBI. Well, not FBI really...M.I.S.T. is what they were called. Mitochondian Investigation and Supression Team. Her job was to hunt down the mutants left over from Eve.

Eve...

A monster she would _NEVER _forget. Her mind slowly wandered back to those six days. She sighed. "Well, that is one chapter of my life that's over. It's also one I wish I could forget. Maybe this change of scenery will help me. What do you think?" she asked the coffee pot. It was nine AM sunday morning. She didn't start her shift untill tomarrow. Her first day and she was looking forward to it. She couldn't wait to wipe out the rest of Eve's scum. She had finished unpaking last night. A nice 2 bedroom on the third floor. Her livingroom is what terrifies her the most. The far wall was nothing but floor to celing windows. The shimmering, shiney city of L.A. rustled below. And just like N.Y., it was a city that never sleeped.

And neither did she. The coffee maker gurgled, as the only response it planed on giving her. Taking that as the sign of completly brewed coffee, she got her favorite mug out of the cabinent. #1 Cop it said in bold white letters. A gift from Ben Dollis, Daniel's son. She felt the sting of tears and shook her head. Already she was missing them. She filled her mug, added in her favorite creamer and walked to those expansive windows. The sun was bright and high in the sky. Taking the first sip of coffee, she wondered what life had in store for her now. Will her mitochondria continue to use her? Will she be called upon by some unseen force to save the day and be the hero of L.A., just as she was with New York?

"God, I hope not." She said aloud. "If that mess happens again, I..." she sighed, took another sip. "What would I do? I'm not...God, I'm not what everybody expects me to be. I don't even know who I am anymore. For all I know," she stared at the bilowy clouds in the blue sky. " I could be a moster...I could be another Eve. And some poor, unsuspecting fool will have to chase me around and kill me. But then, the cycle would just go one and on wouldn't it?" She asked those clouds. She waited but recived no answer. From anything. She turned and looked into her living room. Her new blue eys searching. "Well? Don't everybody answer at once. Take your time." the furniture remained silent. Her eyes were still agusting to her contacts. Fifty grand went into them. They were specialy designed for bounty hunters.

She finished off her coffee and placed the mug in the dishwasher. " So, I could just mutate, my clothes would magicaly disapear, I could turn You," pointing at the dishwasher "into some wiered, dishwashing moster that eats chipmunks and runs around screaming ' Feed me Seymore!' Not to mention, trying to give birth to another unltimate being. Claiming this one to be the Ultimate of all Ultimate beings. All while runnig amok in a big city. Any response?"

The dishwasher stared on, as if it didn't have a care in the world. "You're useless." She walked away. "And I'm crazy. Mutant diswasher...Why couldn't that happen the last time? Instead of a giant T-Rex. Instead of rats, frogs...instead of Melissa Pearce." She sank down on the sofa and stared out the window.

**Chapter Two**

The knock came suddenly,Disturbing Aya's thoughts. She had spent the majority of the day unpacking the last little bit that were still in boxes. All the while, lost in memories. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She grabed her newest friend, a 9mm hand pistol. The cold metal shining. She pressed herself against a wall and called out. "who is it?"

"Hi! Uh...The names Peirce...Peirce Carradine. I work with M.I.S.T. Ya know, the geeky science spescailist. I brought my good looks and a pizza. Can I...come in?"

Aya knew who he was. Peirce Carradine. 31 years old, owns an SUV, Can't deal with guns, and he's a geek guy obsessed with blonds. Not what she was expecting today.

" Just a sec, " she called out, placing her gun in the silverware drawer in the kitchen.

"I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" he asked through the door. " I'm not shure if you eat pizza this early, but it's what we under-paid ants eat. Besides, It's got some healthy stuf. It's got cheese-your dairy intake for the day. Peperoni, sausage, and baccon- your meat intake. Not to mention, baccon is also a breakfast food. Tuna, samon and anchovies-because you gotta have fish, and-" The door opened. Peirce felt his jaw drop to the floor and made no move to pick it back up. What he saw was an angel. A vision of lovelyness, he thaught he would never find. "Uh...Hi?"

"Hello. I am Aya Brea. Pleased to meet you Mr. Carradine." Aya stuck out her hand. Peirce was afraid to shake it. He was afriad he would kiss it or continue shaking it forever.

"Peirce is fine. Mr. Carradine sounds so formal, which is something I'm not." Far from it, truth be told. Peirce was so girl-crazy, messy and a geek to top it off. Not to mention...he couldn't handle firearms for the life of him. His mind wandered back five years. He was just a rookie officer, on his first job. He and his partner, Smith, were after a bank rober.

" Don't be afraid of your gun." Smith had told him. "It can either be your friemd, or your worst nightmare, it's up to you."

"But...b-b-b-b-..." was all Peirce could say.

"look, he's getting away!" And off Smith whent, like The flash. Peirce caught up, glad that his leggs hadn't failed him.

"Perfect time to get your gun out, kid."

Peirce drew his standard issue hand pistol with shaky hands. Sweat ran down the left side of his face, and he just knew that it was piss running down his right leg.

"Ha! You stupid jerks! You can't catch me!" The robber had shouted. "Because looky what I got here!" And pulling a small little girl to his side, the perp held his own weapon to her head. A woman's scream could be heard. It was the childs mother.

He and Smith were safe behind a Spice Girls tour bus. This would have been a dream for him...If not for the robber messing it all up. He knew he was better at flirting with the five brittish sirens more than he was at shooting a gun. He krept along the side, out of sight. He peered over the edge and was horrified at what he saw. The robber was getting his kicks tormenting the child. Peirce snapped.

His gun came up in a flash and he pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the air, hitting a cardboard cutout of Scary Spice. The robber laughed. Peirce fired again, and expeirienced a slow moment of silence. It seemed to tak forever for the bullet to hit it's mark. It finaly conected, this time hitting the robber in the thigh. A scream of agony filled the air, and the perp was brought to justice.

"...Mr. Carradine?...Hello...Are you alright?"

Aya's voice brought him back to the preseant. He brushed aside his jaw-length honey blonde hair and flased his heart-melting smile. "Of coarse I'm alright." He exclaimed cheerily. "Never felt better. Now...uh...may I..." he motioned to the door.

" Oh! Yes sir!" She said, and stepped aside to let hime in. This was gonna get interesting...

**Chapter Three**

" So, you scaled 77 floors of the Chysler building in one day? That's amazing! And only to fight the True Eve. The Purebred?" Peirce couldn't belive it. Aya told him the whole grusome story. Well...most of it. "Who was the Purebred?" he asked. He had been in her appartment for 2 hours, drinking coffee and eating pizza. And for once, he removed his sunglasses. His dark eyes searched Aya's for an answer. She looked away, casually brusing a strand of hair behind her ear. She just couldn't tell him...Eve, the Purebred...was in fact Maya, her own sister. She forced a fake smile, hoping he would see through it. "I don't know..." she said. "I really don't remember. By the end of it all, I was just so tired and exsausted...none of it seemed real." She rose up and walked to the window again, feeling constraind and restricted in her own skin, like she was traped and wanted to get out.

Peirce watched her. He knew she was hiding something, and one day, he would find it out. He knew the story. Everyone in M.I.S.T. knew. They knew about her...and her 'special abilities', as her poweres are refered as. He knew that she was struglling to get back what she had lost. To get back to a life were she was normal. But he hoped that wouldn't happen. He didn't want her 'normal'. He wanted her as herself. He had develouped a crush on her three weeks before she came here. He saw her file on Baldwin's desk when he was getting some overtime one night. The woman in the picture...he suddenly had the urge to look up everything he could about her. It wasn't like him to be this obsessed about a woman, but he had this need that he couldn't fight off. Aya became a hobby for him. And if it wasn't meant to be, then they could always remain good friends. He has several woman of his past still in his life today. The way he saw it, What's the point of hating each other? Why not be friends? Just because the relationship ended, their close bond and friendship shouldn't have to suffer. He would always remain as a shoulder to cry on. During his relationships, he always let the conclusion of them up the the girls. He would let them end it in a ways that was comfertable for them. It was verry rare for him to end a relationship. Only for the simple fact that he hated to make a woman cry.

He glanced at his watch. It was two minutes passed noon, and time to go. He had a lunche meeteing with several colegues at three. He slowly rose up, stretched, yawned, and took one last longing look at Aya's backside. She turned then, and smiled.

"Leaving Mr. Carradine?" She asked.

"Woa...Just Peirce is fine. Yeah, I got some buisness to take care of. Lots of science stuff. But I'll be there when you start tomarrow. Get some rest, because this jobs comes with sleepless nights, terrible coffee, heartburn, and an ulcer. Not to mention, horrible indegestion. But other than that, it's verry fast paced."

" I'm aware of that. I think I can handle it." Aya said with a smile. " I look forward to working with you." She walked him to the door and the said their final goodbyes and he was gone. She was happy to gain a friend. She watched him walk to his car from her living room window. He wa right. Tomarrow was gonna be a busy first day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two**_

_**Rupert Broderick**_

**Chapter One**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_...The pen kept tapping on the desk. Aya had started her first day today, And a tall, well built dark skined man was in charge of showing her the ropes. His name was Rupert Broderick. He was very curt with his orders, and very precice and well spoken. He had reminded her of Daniel, with his quick wit, but that's were the simalarities ended. Unlike her former partner, Rupert was qiuet and neat. Daniel didn't know when to shut up, and his desk at the office was always messy. Rupert tapped the pen agan. Going over her file for the nineth time.

"N.Y.P.D., huh? Heard that they're pretty sloppy in some cases. What's with them trying to cover up that incedent that you were involved in?" The man asked. He took in her apearence with a slight smile. She wore a dark grey suit, the skirt falling just above her knees. The cream silk blouse she wore was bottoned to the coller. Her fine blonde hair brushed back from her face. She crossed her legs and smiled. He knew she showed promise. And some intellegence, but that remained to be seen. Like Peirce, he knew about what she had been through. He also knew how difficult it was to start over, glancing quickly to the photo in the glittering gold frame that was perched on his desk. He looked away, and masked his guilt with a quiet smile.

"Well, I would say that we were sloppy," Aya had stated with a soft giggle." It's just the sate of New York that's sloppy. No, really, the state is nice, it's just so...busy. So we have to do things quick. There's always a muder going on somewhere. So we're on call constantly."

"True, true. It's the same with L.A. A lot of hustle and bustle, and not enough time. One moment, you're sitting at your mother's table, ready to take that first bite of the best thanksgiving turkey you ever saw," He sighed." Then your pager goes off and it's time to put the fork down and hit the road." He laced his fingers together and placed his hands on the desk. Again, his attention was caught by the photo. It was his wife and daughter. The picture was taken when they went to Florida. Disneyland. Jessica had wanted to go for her seventh birthday, and Rupert and Debora couldn't refuse. They were at the beach that day. The sun was shining, reflecting off of Debora's mahogany skin. He looked away once more, hiding the pain. He was used to that by now.

Aya caught sight of that pain, and understood it. She didn't know him all too well, but she knew that look. She was familar with loss and suffering. Maya's face crept through her mind for a second. She then felt an imense wave of guilt because just as quickly, Melissa's face flashed before her eyes. These faces, umong others, she's dreamed about. They keep her awake at night, haunting her. Latley, she dreamt of Maya. She was always calling out to her, holding her pale, tiny arms out to Aya. Tears streamed down the dirty cheeks, the pale blond hair was just as filthy. But it was always the same. In the end, it wasn't dirt and grime that covered the tiny child's body. It was blood. And Aya would rush up and cradle her, wrap her in her leather jacket, and take her home. She would bathe her and feed her...sit up all night with her, sharing the child's horrific nightmares. Deeply afraid to go to sleep for fear of the girl disapearing. But in the end, as tight as she would hold her, Aya always woke up. And the girl she had known so many years before, would be gone.

Rupert cleared his throat, sensing that Aya's mind was some place else. Aya snaped back to reality, and smiled.

"And where were you just now?" He asked with a smile.

"Um...Somewhere far away, I'm afraid. Just dwelling on some old memories that seem to haunt me."

"Same here. But don't tell anyone that I told you that. Can't have me looking like a nice guy. I have built a reputation for being tough as nails. I need to be. I mean, C'mon, you've met Peirce." he said with a ruefull laugh. "As for the old memories? Forget them. They only get in the way." He remembered that terrible day. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget it. Secretly though, he wouldn't allow himself to forget.

**Chapter 2**

It was his daughter's nineth birthday. They had spent three months planning it, just for her. Jessica claimed to be a big girl now, so she wanted a big girl party. So the plans were made. Debora thought of a sleeep over party, a princess party, a themed party...so many ideas. Rupert and Deb wanted more children, but unfortunatly, it could never be. It took forever, just to have Jessica. It was also a dangerous pregnancy. Deb was sick alot and they feared she would miscary. Many Doctors had seen them, claimed that they didn't know what was wrong with Deb's body, but all they knew was that her body saw the baby as an intruder, so it faught against it. And then after the baby was born, they agreed. No more babies.

Rupert just got home, and he heard Jessica cry out in her sleep. She was having the nightmares again. She had seen the news of NMC's spreading around the country. It frightend the girl terribly, causing her to force her parents into checking everywhere in her room, looking for monsters, before she fell asleep. Rupert heard Deb rush into the girl's room, then heard her soft voice. Deb was attemping to soothe the child so she can go back to sleep. She told her about how exciting the next day would be, how she remeber turning nine, and all the preasants that were waiting to be opend and enjoyed.

As Rupert sat on his bed with a sigh, Deb came in and smiled. He loved her smile. She brushed her shoulder length, curly ebony hair out of her face and crawled back into bed.

" How was work, babe?" She asked softly, stifling a yawn.

" It was what it was...just more NMC's broke out in Los Vegas. We had to file the paper work. I swear, those LV boys need to keep up with their own shit."

"Well, maybe your so good at your job, that they have you do the paper work because they know you won't screw it all up." She snuggled under the covers. "You know, Rupert...they are getting closer and closer. I'm starting to...well..."

"Hey, Don'y worry." He said as he slipped on his pajama pants and climed into bed. "I got everything under control." He turned off the light and stroked his wife's face. "I'll take of of both of you. I won't let anything happen, I'll protect you." He leaned over and switched off the lamp, imersing them in darkness.

**Chapter 3**

"AAAAAAaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Rupert jerked awake. He could have sworn that he heard someone screaming.

"AAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

He shot out of bed and made his way to the door. It was Jessica. She probably had a bad dream. His hand was on the knob when he heard Deb's voice.

"Stay away from her, you monster!"

Rupert was filled with fear, as he raced to his bedside tabled and pulled his .32 magnum out. He was stuggling to keep a clear head. Why was this happening? He had the best security that money could by, so...How? He ran out the door and realized the hallway was a mess. He slowly crouched down and made his way to Jessie's room. He peered into the darkness...just a little further...almost there.

Something had leapt out at him, pushing him back. It was a creature of some sort. It fealt slimey, sticky...and inhuman. It growed and reared itself up to attack him. He quickly positioned his gun and pulled the trigger. He stood and switched on the light. He couldn't belive his eyes. They were here. The NMC's were here. Mabey Eve wasn't dead. Oh God...it's starting over. His wife's screams braught him back to reality. He started to run to where the screams were coming from.

He paused in the doorway long enough to take in what was happening.

"NO!"

The scream came from his own lips. Jessica was quiet. She laid that as an NMC munched happily on her flesh. Hey eyes no longer held life in them. Deb lay on the floor...torn to pieces. The smell of blood was in the air...he kept hear the glass-shatering screams. Lights was flashing, and in that instant, everything whent blank. Except for their screams...his wife and daughter...

He came to in his living room. A blanket wraped loosly around him. Cop's were walking around, going in and out of every room. He felt numb...and cold. He was no longer holding his gun...and he panicked.

"Wh-wh-WHERE ARE THEY? DEB! JESSICA! OH GOD...OH GOD! I-"

"- Mr. Broderick, It's ok!" the voice on an officer came. The poor man was strugling to keep Rupert from harming himself. He maneged to get his seated again. but the man still flailed about, screaming.

"OH...I-I-I...I let them die! I let them be killed by those...THINGS! No...Debra...Jessica..." He leand over and picked up Ruth, Jessica's favorite doll. She had left Ruth on the couch the night before. His long fingers brushed back the blond yarn hair and stared into the beady little black eyes. He knew in that moment, he would never forget this night for as long as he lived.

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Broderick? Is everything alright sir?"

Rupert glacned away from the picture and looked into Aya's eyes. She was the only one who had this 'special abillity' that Hal was speaking of. Hal wanted her for their team and after looking over her file, Rupert wanted her there also.

"Yes, Ms. Brea Ev-"

"Just Aya is fine." She said with a small smile.

"OK, Everything is fine Aya. I just...um...got lost again." He took the photo, lovingly traced a finger over the smiling faces and put the fram carfuly in his desk drawer.

"One step at a time, Mr. Broderick. It may take awhile, but life dose go on. Live for them."

Rupert looked at Aya again. She was right. One step at a time. She should know. She's been dealing with this from the start. He knew that he would live on...he was a survivor...he would help others. One Step at a Time.


End file.
